I'll make u feeling good 'kay A CR fanfic XDD
by Bakakaoru
Summary: Kurata, who was wounded from the last Canvas-rangeR war was boring during his healing period but suddenly his pair, Rokoz pay him a visit and apologize because the wound was made by him, and... hahahaha, anyway, this is a yaoi fanfic, enjoyy XDD


**My first fanfiction hahahaha XDD nice to meet u all! Anyway, this one here is a yaoi fanfiction from Canvas-rangeR that is an Indonesian RP (roleplay) Group, check us out! XDDD and the pair that I want to represent u is**

**Rokoz and~**

**Kurata**

**They are the hottest pair in CR for a while (or forever?) lets begin~**

**Rating :15++, yaoi, (maybe a bit) hardcore**

**

* * *

**

Boriing… it's really a damn boring day…

Kurata: "*_sigh_* I couldn't move too much from this bed… The wound on my chest from the last war still giving me pain and Ash said if I move to much the blood may leak up again… aaaahhhh, damn! It's so boring in here… "

*Kurata's cellphone ringing*

Kurata: "hmm? Who's that?"

Who's calling in this boring day? Damn, I hope it isn't some important mission.. Then I look at my cellphone and… ok… it's Shura *_sigh_* why would a hero like him called a villain like me… I guess it's kinda important then, I'll answer it for a while… it may colored my boring day, even it's from the 'enemy'…

Kurata: 'yes? What is it?'

Shura: 'o oy Kurata how are u?'

Ok, it's rare to listen Shura in nervous mode…

Kurata: 'hmm? Fine, the wound on my chest have stop bleeding for a while..'

Shura: 'fiuuh, what a relieved.. I'm sorry for the wound okay.. I'll catch ya later'

….. he hang up the call… *_siiighhhh_* and what did he said sorry for? It's kinda strange… his voice is heavier than usual, oh, but I rarely meet him too and I forgot what was his voice like… so whatever… it's still a boring day…

-suddenly- *_knock knock_*

Someone knock the door, then I got up and walk to the door… And then I saw…

Kurata: 'ROKOZ?'

Rokoz: 'h hi there..*_smile_*'

… WHAT WAS HE SMILING FOR? Ah, damn, I don't know something like this would happen… It's to sudden, I even haven't prepare my heart for this! It's beating so damn fast and make my face a bit red… I'll endure it… YOU CAN ENDURE YOUR FEELING ONIZAKI KURATA! HE'S AN ENEMY!

Kurata: 'wha- what are YOU doing here?'

Rokoz: 'i… i.. *_pant pant_* I said I'll catch u later rite?*_pant_*'

A big smiled drew on his manly face, he is breathing so fast, I guess he ran here…

Kurata: 'What the? *_sighhh_* okay2, come in first, you look exhausted..'

I let him intrude, no, come in to my room… this is dangerous for me.. I let an enemy sit in my bed in my own room, and the most important is… IN THE VILLAIN DORM! Ok, this is bad, I must get this young man out of here or I'll be in trouble… and of course it's a trouble for him too! And I don't want that… and why am I being such a melancholic right now? See? I make my face red again because thinking too much about him..*_sigh_*

Kurata: *_stand in front of Rokoz_*'Here, drink this *_give Rokoz a glass of water_* tell me about it… why are u coming here? First Shura called me and then you coming here.. what am i? a hero magnet?'

Rokoz: *_drink till the glass empty_* 'fuahh! I want to see you, I worried about you, and besides the Shura u talking about is me *_smile lightly_*'

Kurata: 'But! Shura..'

Rokoz: 'I borrowed his cellphone, i fell my cell on the closet.. *_sigh_* and I really need to come and listen to your voice I was really worried you know…'*_staring Kurata and hold his hand_*

HIS ATTACKING ME AGAIN SEE? I really could stand it… ah, shit, why are u always like that! Now my face is all red… damn you Rokoozzz!

Rokoz: *_let go Kurata's hand and touch Kurata's chest_* so… this is the wound huh?

Kurata: *_blush_* 'y yeah… what about it then? None of your business..'*_looking to the other side_*

Rokoz: 'of course it's mine… I made it… I really sorry Kurata… I thought u would dodge it… really…'*_hug Kurata's stomach_*

I just keep silent… I really don't know what should I said after seeing his sad face.. I really want to comfort him… but that just isn't like me.. shit.. but this wound is nothing! I never blame Rokoz for this! I'm the one to blame, it's me who was careless on the fight *_sigh_* even after we promised to fight our best on the war..

Kurata: 'it's okay.. it's not your fault… anyway… would you mind to let me go?'

Rokoz: ' ah, sorry.. *_giggle_*… I really miss u so much…'*_stand up_* Are you missing me too?*_get closed to Kurata's face_*

DAMN! Stop being such a straightforward person you bastaarrd! Miss u? of course I miss u! it's been a month since last war! Aaaaaaaaarrggghhh! Someone take this guy out of my room!

Kurata: 'just what do you want, Rokoz? I'm busy…*_lie_*'

Rokoz: 'if I say I want you rite now?'*_trying to kiss Kurata_*

AAAAAAAAA! WHAT IS HE DOING? DAMN! It's like there is a horse racing competition on my heart! Arghhh!

Kurata: 'wait!'

Ok, this is bad, if someone know we doing something 'not normal' we'll be on the news, we won't be punish but we'll be everybody's hot topic, and that's so damn embarrassing! So I lock the door in case someone on my division come back to pick something that waaa-

Rokoz: *_grab Kurata's stomach from behind and kiss his neck_*

Kurata: 'Shi—Rokoz… What—aghh…'

Rokoz: 'I really want you Kurata…'*_lick Kurata's neck_*

Kurata: 'bu.. nghh, my wound isn't…'

Rokoz: 'it's okay… I'll do it gently, I'll make you feel good to pay the wound…'

How can I resist him with so much happiness for finally see him in a month, he's been busy with his work… I know that… but i… miss him… ARRRGHHH! Why must I have a feeling for this guy! I should've loved a woman! WOMAN! Not a MAN! And from hero side too! *_sigh_* but… it's already too late… I've already his.. damn… I don't have the energy to resist his gentle touch…

* * *

He's beginning to touch my whole body… From behind.. I don't know, he never treated me like this before and it felt.. kinda good.. I must admit it.. He's beginning to play with my nipples, and he really loves it as usual…

Kurata: 'ngghhh… Ro.. koz… mmnnnh, sto—p ahh..'

Rokoz: 'Sorry Kurata… I couldn't stop myself…'

Liar! You don't want to stop yourself! Ah, damn, it feels really good, the sensation of his finger stroking my nipples and play with it… damn.. my buddy down here is getting excited because of Rokoz's touch.. this time… I really couldn't resist.. he takes off my green t-shirt that I wear and insert his right hand to my pants and… rubbing mine down there and the other hand keeps playing with my nipple, without saying anything… damn, he's faster than before..

Rokoz: *_rubbing Kurata's_* is this feeling good?*_kissing Kurata's neck_*

Kurata: 'nngghhh, nooo, Rokoz.. mnnh! Ah, s stop you'll make me c*m you bastard! Aahhhnnn..'

Rokoz: *_touch Kurata's ass with 'his'_* just c*m as much as you want, I'm gonna make u feel really good.. *_whispering in Kurata's ear_*

Kurata: 'mmnnnaahh, ba bastard, hnnn, nnngggg, I'm.. aahhh~!'*_he's cumming_*

Good, now, I lost my control… sh*t! I really shouldn't do this! Damn, why is the one that I love is you, Rokoz? I hate myself!

Rokoz: 'Good, u c*m a lot hmm…?'*_turn Kurata's body and faced him_*

Kurata: 'w.. what do you*_pant_*… want?*_pant_*'*_strengthless_*

Rokoz: 'making you feeling really good…'

Then he kneel in front of me and began to put 'mine' on his mouth.. he sucks it so damn hard that It become hardened again… this feels really damn good…

Kurata: 's stop, ahhhhh, you dirtied your mouth stupid! Ahhnnn! '_began drooling_*wann

He's fastening his pace… His right hand is helping his mouth on doing the blowjob thingy on 'mine' and his left hand is began to stretching my door on the back… one finger…

Kurata: 'Ro kozzuu… s stop doing it… hnnnn, at the same time… nnghhh…'*_cover his drooling mouth_*

Two finger…

Kurata: 'ahnnnn, aakkhhh, Rok—oz… mmmmmnn'*_wanna stopping Rokoz's hands but he doesn't hav the strength.._*

Until, he insert 3 of his fingers on my behind, and pull it in and out, just like that… meanwhile, he's playing 'my tip' with his tongue.. I began to wet 'mine' for the second times.. I beginning to lost my mind I cannot think clearly because of this pleasure Rokoz giving me..

Kurata: 'Ro… Koz… I'll c*m again… hnnnn, aaaahhnn!'*_c*mming on Rokoz's mouth_*

Rokoz: 'hnn…*_gulp_*'*_swallowed Kurata's_*

Kurata: 'wa wait Rokoz…!'

Rokoz: 'you taste good Kurata..'*_grin and lick his lips_*

Kurata: 'shi—sh*t! h how many times must I say don't swallow it moron! Ugh!'*_facepalm_*

And he just keep smiling at me… I love it when he smile.. ah.. yeah… I.. love everything about him..

Rokoz: 'could u please turn back Kurata..?'

Kurata: *_turns back and behinded Rokoz_* wha what's next..?

Rokoz: *_licking Kurata's a*s hole, and tease it a bit_*

Kurata: 'hyaaahh, Ro Rokoz… s slow down a li… ahhh~'

He really does know all my sensitive spot… he lick my behind, insert his tongue into my hole a few times, moving it inside me and tease it with the tip of his tongue.. oh, God, why must it feels this damn good… And I.. beginning to lose my mind, And let Rokoz do me as he wants..

Kurata: 'Ro Rokoz.. mmnh'

Rokoz:' hhm? What is it?'

Kurata: ' Please just enter yours.. I can't take it anymore… ngghh.. want it now…'*_pleading_*

I just don't know why did I said those imbecile things! Sh*t my brain doesn't working properly at a time like this.. I just saw Rokoz's smiling gently…

Rokoz: 'I'll do it as slowly as I could okay..'

He said it as he stood up and kiss my neck.. And he beginning to push his thing on my a*s from behind… I just can't do anything except keep moaning and feels 'his' stroking against my hole, he's trying to slow down a little because of my wound..

Kurata: 'faster Ro..koz… do it all the way… aahnnn… forget the wound… hnnnn'

Rokoz: 'if… that's what you want… nnhnn… you're so tight.. Kurata'*_licking Kurata's back_*

And then we'd done it so many times… maybe it's around 3 times… I was passed out not too long about that, it's still my healing period though… those white-milk liquid keeps flowing out of mine, Rokoz's really make me feeling good..

* * *

Ah, what am I doing…? Eh? Why am I on the bed? … AND NAKED TOO? Ah, I remember… I was.. doing it again with… Rokoz… aaaaaaaaaarggghhh, stop blushing Kurata! Ah, yeah Rokoz! …. Ok, he's sleeping beside me, fiuhhh, luckily someone haven't notice him.. Hmm? His face is always cute when he was sleeping.. hahaha… oh, sh*t in this rate I definitely becoming a homosexual… Damn… uh, it's okay right to kiss him while he is sleeping..?

Kurata: *_trying to kiss Rokoz's lips_*

Rokoz: *_suddenly wakes up_*' mhnn… Kurata..?'

Kurata: *_gasp! Pull his face away.._*'you, you're awake huh?'

Rokoz: *_sit up_* 'yeah.. Kurata?'

Kurata: *_grab his cigarrates on the table near the bed_* 'what?'

Rokoz: I love you…*_kiss Kurata's cheek_*

WHAT DID I SAID STUPIDHEAD! STOP BEING A STRAIGHTFORWARD! Hhheeeeggghhh… u made me all red again stupid…

Kurata: 'yeah2… i guess me too'*_blush while smoking_*

Ah, by the way… what is this liquid flowing on my chest? AAAAAAAA! The wound is opening again! It's because of Rokoz! He's definitely going to responsible about this!

**

* * *

Please give me a rewiew if you like it XDDD They're not belong to me kay~**

**Kurata belongs to Tc-chan**

**Rokoz belongs to PoHen**

**Sorry for the bad grammar, my English is too standard =v=; oh, yeah check out my deviantart I may submit another fanfic hehehehe.. this is the first one, tq for all people who read this.. XDDD**


End file.
